


Coffee And Cigarettes: Coffee Boy

by Ziall_Universe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista!Niall, M/M, ziall, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Universe/pseuds/Ziall_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little somthin' somthin' I thought of on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee And Cigarettes: Coffee Boy

\-----

November 21 - Service with a smile

I walked into the new coffee shop, the scent of vanilla and coffee filling my lungs. It was a small little shop, named Aroma Mocha. It was a nice name and the shop had a cozy feel to it. There were a few small wooden tables lining the walls along with some comfy looking brown chairs. In the center was a small island bar where the coffee was made. A few tall chairs were lined up around the bar, save for the space in front of the little display of cakes and cookies. On the far wall, there was a fire place with a rug and a few leather arm chairs huddled around it. 

Walking around in matching uniforms were the baristas, tending to customers and running back and forth between tables and the bar. I sat down in a table near the corner, a tiny chalkboard on the wall next to me with the menu on it. Cute. I decided on the moccaccino and took another look around while waiting for one of the baristas. My observations were cut short by someone tapping me on the shoulder. When I looked up, my heart skipped a beat.

He was beautiful. There was a glowing smile that lit up his face, the sparkling of his eyes making it seem brighter. There were a pair of black rimmed glasses that were a bit big for his face perched on the bridge of his nose, and a red tint was dusted across his cheeks. 

"Goodmorning sir, may I take your order?" his accent made my mind spin. He definitley wasn't from around here. Finally gathering the nerve to say something, the words were barely able to leave my mouth.

"Er...yes, can I have a moccaccino?" I asked, giving him a small smile. He beamed at me with an impossibly bright smile, writing it down on the little notepad he was carrying around. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" he gave me a small sort of bow and headed off towards the bar. Shit. I didn't catch his name. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had a text message from my best friend Louis.

Where are you mate? - Louis 

I'm at Aroma Mocha

Is that the new coffee shop? - Louis

Yeah

See any cute baristas? ;) - Louis

Looking around to make sure no one was watching me, I snapped a picture of Niall and sent it to him.

Damn I'd do him - Louis

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, watching Niall make his way over to me. He set down a little coffee cup with a napkin, a chocolate chip cookie peeking out from underneath the white cloth. I looked up and he winked, another smile breaking out across his face. I couldn't help but smile back,"Thank you. And uh, what's your name?" His eyes lit up and he brushed his hair to the right.

"It's Niall. What's yours?" he pressed the tray to his chest, his arms crossed over it as he rocked back and forth on his feet. 

"It's Zayn. Nice to meet you Niall," I gave him that smile I only gave to people that were special to me, the one where I pressed my tongue against the back of my teeth. 

"You too. I really hope you'll be coming back soon! Oh, and your smile is really pretty!" his cheeks heated up as they got darker, the tips of his ears turning pink. Which was absolutely adorable. 

"Yours is better though," I reached up to poke his nose. "And your accent is about a million times better than mine." He blushed harder, the red tint spreading down to his neck.

"Thank you!" he bounced a little on his toes, scratching the back of his neck. "And this one's on the house. I can't let such a pretty boy pay for this; it's indecent." And with that he gave me another wink and turned on his heel, walking back to the bar.

I think I might like it here.

November 22 - Conversations

I came in the next day because how could I not? I sat in the same place I did yesterday, although I looked over the menu a bit more carefully. It was then I noticed that each barista had their own special drink. I found Niall's name and underneath it was Irish coffee. Of course. It made me smile. I heard the soft ding of the bell hanging above the door and looked back, seeing Niall walk in. He slipped off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, smiling like he always was as he made his way over to the bar. He pulled on the black apron, laughing at something one of his fellow co-workers said. 

Pulling out his little notepad and pencil, his eyes scanned the room, stopping once they saw me. His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face as he practically ran over. I couldn't help but smile.

"You came back!" he said happily, all but jumping up and down. I chuckled and nodded,"Of course I did. You're here." He blushed and laughed, his boisterous cackle way prettier and more beautiful than any cackle should ever be. It made my heart flutter and I suddenly felt like I wouldn't mind hearing that strangely adorable cackle every day.

"So Zayn, what can I getcha?" Niall looked at me expectantly, pencil poised to write on the notepad at any time. I smirked and pointed back at the menu.

"I'll take the Irish coffee," I knew I had made the right decision because Niall's face lit up brighter than I had ever seen it.

"Perfect! I'll be back soon!" he rushed off to the bar without even having to write anything down, a little spring in his step as he practically skipped away. He dissapeared underneath the counter for a moment before coming back up with a small bottle of what I assume is whiskey. He started moving around, completely ignoring everyone else. That was until he accidentally tripped a girl. He turned all red in the face and helped her back up, apologizing profusely.

He came back a few minutes later with his signiture bright smile and a small, steaming coffee cup. He set it down in front of me, along with another cookie wrapped up in a napkin. "Here's your Irish coffee, and your cookie," he said, his eyes sparkling. I smiled and picked up the small cup, raising it up and inhaling the scent. "Careful Zayn, it's hot," he pulled out a chair and sat down across from me. I raised an eyebrow but he just urged me on.

I blew on it softly and raised it to my lips, taking a sip. Holy shit. This was like a sip of heaven. Niall noticed my reaction and smiled for probably the billionth time because he's almost never not smiling. There was of course the bitterness of the whiskey but the coffee was soft and creamy and tasted like gold. "This is amazing Niall,' I said, taking a bite of the cookie.

"I'm glad you like it. I added a little something special just for you," he said and again, I raised an eyebrow. "It's just honey. I figured you deserved something as sweet as you are," his face turned red as he gave a shy smile, resting his head on the table. He's just too cute. Really. 

"Thanks Niall, that's really nice of you," I finished the cookie and looked around. "But shouldn't you be working?" He stared at me for a moment before throwing his head back and cackling. I was tempted to ask what was so funny, but I couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

"I should, but I'm not," he said after finally catching his breath. "I want to get to know you." He blushed again, looking down at the table. "But you don't have to if you don't want to," Niall looked up, his blue eyes shining. 

"Ask away...coffee boy."

"What's your favourite colour?" Red.

"What's your favourite thing to do?" Draw.

"How many tattoos do you have?" I'm not even sure.

Countless questions later and Niall was staring at me in wonder. I smiled as I drank the last of my coffee. 

"Oh, the cookie's free, but if you want the drink to be free, you have to give me your number," he smirked and licked his lips, sitting up. "Well?" I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling a Sharpie out of my jacket pocket. I wrote my number on his arm and he smiled, standing up with the tray. With a small wave and one of his impossibly bright smiles, he was off.

November 23 - Jealous

Niall wasn't there when I came in that day. I sat in my usual spot, searching for him. But there was no sign of him, or his smiles. So I figured that I could at least wait for him. 

Last night, Niall and I had the most amazing conversations about everything and nothing. It was nice to talk to him outside of the coffeeshop. It's like every time I talk to him, I like him even more.

"Excuse me sir, can I take your order?" a voice caught me by surprise, especially because it wasn't Niall. When I looked up, it was a boy that looked to be around my age. He spoke in an incredibly slow drawl. He had curly brown hair and green eyes, and dimples when he smiled. 

"Oh, um..." I scanned the shop once more for Niall, but still didn't see him. So I gave up (for the time being at least. The name on the boy's nametag said "Harry." I looked over at the chalkboard menu and looked for his name. Latte macchiato. Seems fitting. "I'll have the latte macchiato," I said, giving him a small smile. Harry nodded and returned it with a smile of his own,"Of course beautiful. Coming right up." He winked and turned around, walking back to the bar.

So he was flirting eh? Two can play at that game. When he came back, I smirked and looked him up and down.

"Care for a chat Harry?" I asked, nodding towards the other side of the table. He set the cup down in front of me, going around to the other side of the table and sitting down. We started having a nice little chat about the shop when someone cleared their throat and interrupted us. Standing next to me was Niall, his hands on his hips. Harry saw the way Niall was looking at him and immediately stood up, almost knocking the chair over. Niall grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged him a few feet away, whispering at him furiously. Harry hung his head and nodded, walking quickly back to the bar.

Niall walked back over to me, one hand on his hip,"I see you met Harry." I nodded, my eyes scanning over his face. "So...what'd you two talk about?" he asked, pulling up a chair next to me. Hmm. He usually only sat across from me. And that got me thinking. Was he possibly jealous? Because he sure was acting like it.

"Nothing really. He just asked if I was free on Friday," I said, and waited for his reaction. There was an audible sharp intake of breath and I looked over at him. His eyes were fixated on the wall, his lips set in a thin line.

"Well are you?" he looked at me expectantly and cocked his head. It took a few moments for my mind to register.

"What?" 

"You heard me. Are you free on Friday?" Niall's eyes sparkled with something I didn't recognize. I nodded slowly, relief washing over me when his familiar smile lit up his face. "Not any more you aren't. Meet me out front after my shift is done," he pulled a chocolate chip cookie out of his pocket and handed it to me, standing up. He bent over and kissed my cheek, catching me by surprise. "By the way," he whispered,"You have to pay for your drink today pretty boy."

November 24 - All play and no work

I came in the next day of course. Niall was already at the bar when I arrived, carrying a tray of two drinks over to a couple sitting by the window. He set the drinks down and turned around, his eyes scanning over the mass of people before he spotted me, sitting at my usual table. His eyes lit up and he skipped over, sporting a bright, happy smile like he always did. 

"Hey Zayn!" He greeted me in a sing-song voice, giving me a small wave. "Just wait a sec babe, I'll go get your drink!" Go get my drink? So he already made me one then. I wonder what it is. Niall skipped over to the bar and skipped back with a small cup of Irish coffee. I could tell by the smell. And of course, there was that little cookie wrapped up in the napkin. He sat down across from me and crossed his arms over the table, laying his head on them side ways and staring up at me with this cute little smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"You're so cute, you know that?" I said, taking a sip of the coffee. He blushed bright red, the tips of his ears turning pink. He's sweet and cute and obviously interested in me. So I think it's time I repayed the favour. "So, is there anything you'd like to drink coffee boy?" I asked, using the nick name I had come up with for him. He sat up and stared at me for a long time before smiling.

"A café frappé," he said simply, and I waved a barista over. She kept looking from me to Niall but didn't question it, taking the order and leaving off to the bar. All of a suddden, I had a cute little barista hugging me. I smiled and hugged Niall back, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and coffee. He looked up with a reddish tint on his cheeks, sitting down in the chair next to me. "Sorry," he said,"You just looked like you gave really good hugs." 

The barista came back and set the drink on the table, which Niall took immediately. He took a sip and closed his eyes, humming quietly. I know I may sound like a total creep, but I just can't help myself. So I just sat there and watched him drink his little cup of coffee. He had to snap his fingers in front of my face in order to get me to tear my eyes away from his lips.

"Enjoying the view mate?" he asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, but I think I would enjoy it a whole hell of a lot more if you were in my bedroom," I winked and he hid his face, trying to hide his more than prominent blush. I chuckled and watched as he slowly peeked out, moving his hands from in front of his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey there Nialler."

He giggled -he was the only boy that could ever make that so breath-takingly adorable- and brushed his hair out of his face, pushing his glasses up as well. Niall leaned closer to me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, immediately feeling him relax into my side. 

I could get used to this. 

December 5 - Finally

I've known Niall for a while now. We're almost inseperable. I go to the coffee shop everyday when it opens, get my Irish coffee and cookie from Niall (more often then not both of them being free), talk to him for a good two hours or so, let him work for the rest of his shift, and then we go hang out at my place.

After all this time, every smile never ceases to amaze me. Every breathless cackle is like music to my ears. Every time his eyes light up, it's like everything in the world gets a little more perfect, but not as perfect as my Nialler. Or, as I most often refer to him, my coffee boy.

"Zaynieee, come inside already," Niall wrapped his arms around my waist, attempting to pull me back inside. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Did you finish making my coffee love?" Niall sighed annoyedly and rolled his eyes, dissapearing inside. He came back out with a steaming cup of Irish coffee. I pulled out on of my cigarettes and lit it up, Niall sitting on one of my patio chairs. 

Ah, coffee and cigarettes. 

"Zaynnnnn, come onnnn," Niall pouted, hugging his knees to his chest. I sighed because I could never deny him anything. I put the cigarette out and started on my coffee, Niall still waiting impatietly. "Hurry up, it's cold and I want cuddles," he said. Him bugging me like this was starting to annoy me. "Zaaaayyynnnn," he whined, tugging on my shirt. That was all it took.

I pulled him close to me, not even caring when I spilled the coffee all over the deck, and kissed him. Something I've been wanting for so long. His lips were even softer than I imagined they'd be. Not to mention he tasted like honey and sweetness and just Niall. He kissed me back without effort, his eyes fluttering shut. When I pulled away, his face was bright red and he was staring up at me with a sparkle in his eyes and he was just so cute. 

So I kissed him again.

And again.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: So did you guys like it? It's like three a.m. right now so anything past November 24th is done in a half concious daze. Anyway, would you guys like more stuff like this? Tell me in the coments! I love you guys! <3


End file.
